The present invention relates to vehicle control apparatus and vehicle control method.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-145243 discloses a vehicle control apparatus, which is configured to perform a lane deviation prevention control for a host vehicle by applying a yawing moment to the vehicle when the vehicle has a tendency to deviate from a lane in which the vehicle is traveling. The vehicle control apparatus inhibits the lane deviation prevention control when the vehicle has a tendency to deviate inwardly from a curved lane. The inhibition is intended for preventing the lane deviation prevention control from being performed against driver's intention.